Closet Space
by sailingswan
Summary: Emma and Hook are accidentally locked into a closet. Space is very, very limited, but the amount of innuendo isn't as they try to figure a way out.


**Author's Note:** Actually super-inspired by the prompt written by the fabulous captaincharmings on tumblr. [ post/66706157989 ]

Anyway, disclaimer: characters of course do not belong to me they're from Once Upon a Time, copyright and ownership belonging to ABC and the writers of the show, yada yada

And in case you're wondering, yes, R. Kelly's Trapped in the Closet is stuck in my head right now.

* * *

"Hook! Hook, I think I found it." Emma reached up towards the high shelf, stretching as far as she could manage. She was still shy a few inches. "I need your help though, so could you get over here?"

After another try to reach the shelf (this time with a jump), Emma grew impatient. "Hook! I need your help!" She shouted louder this time, and a moment later she heard Killian finally coming to her aid. He strolled over nonchalantly, holding a stapler in his hand.

"What sort of device is this, Emma?" Killian held up the staple, completely engrossed by it as though it were of some special magnificence. Emma pushed a heavy sigh through her lips.

"It's just a stapler, it's for paper, it holds paper together. I found a box I think has the thimble in it, it's up there." She pointed upwards. "Mind grabbing it?"

"Holds paper together? How in the bloody hell does it—"

"Killian. The box. The thimble. The reason we broke into this place."

"Ah, right, love. My apologies." Pocketing the stapler despite Emma's look of disapproval, Killian stepped into the already cramped closet, so packed with paraphernalia that Emma had to press herself to the shelving as tightly as she could for him to enter. Unfortunately for the both of them, Emma did not see Killian's leather jacket snag onto the door handle. It pulled the door shut behind him until she heard the latch click, locking the door shut.

Just as she let out a deep groan disbelief, the light bulb that swung above them went out.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me with this." She moaned in frustration. Still hard pressed between the wall and Killian, Emma tried to wiggle herself free enough to move. She started to grope for the key she'd left on one of the shelves on her left. Killian cleared his throat.

"Swan, what exactly are you up to?"

"I'm trying to find the key. I left it somewhere on one of the shelves."

"Ah. I see. Well . . . that's not it, darling."

Emma pulled her hand away quickly. She could practically feel him smirking.

"Sorry."

"Oh it's no problem," Killian pressed himself even closer to her, the heat from his lips only inches from hers. He always smelled warm and inviting, but in this tight and hot space the woody scent of teakwood and fresh saltiness of ocean breeze was especially intoxicating. "Any time at all and I'll be more than happy to oblige, love."

In spite of herself, Emma broke into a smile. "Yeah, now's not the time, Killian." But even as she spoke, it was hard to focus with his body so tantalizingly close to hers. He rested his forehead on hers and cupped her face in his hand, dragging his thumb under chin, and she felt every nerve in her body ignite. But this was not a good idea right now, so with her hand on his chest she gently pushed Killian away (a whole six inches at most, actually, which was the only space available between them in their cramped situation). "Yeah, definitely not the time," she repeated, more to herself than to him.

"We need to get out before they catch us here." Emma was all business once again in tone, but inwardly her heartbeat was still fluttering and irregularly quickened. "Can you reach the box?"

"If you don't mind making some light for me." Killian waited patiently by as Emma tried to focus, her first few tries weak and flickering. Finally, she managed to create a tiny ball of yellow light, concentrating hard to keep it lit. After some more physical finagling, Killian obtained their prize.

"There we are," he said proudly as he tucked the box away into his coat, struggling in the limited space. "Now, any bright ideas on how to get us out of here?"

"I don't see the key, but I think I can unlock it without one. We're going to need to swap places so I can get to the doorknob. I'm a little out of practice though… and I can't keep this light on while picking the lock." The ball of light was sputtering as she spoke, her self-doubt eroding away her concentration and hold on the magic.

"Well no worries there, Emma. I'm sure you'll manage to hold up a little light."

They were shuffling again, still so agonizingly close to each other. Killian did not seem to mind in the least, but when they'd finally switched positions he leaned back into the shelves to allow Emma more room. It still wasn't much, and there were probably only two or three inches between them at this point. Pulling a bobby pin from her curled hair, Emma knelt onto the floor uneasily, realizing a little too late she was level with Killian's groin.

Killian seemed to notice too. "You know I have a reoccurring dream much like this." He said, a mock-wistful tone in his voice. "That friend Aurora of yours did say once that if you dream something more than once, it'll come to true."

Trying to ignore him, Emma pried the pin apart, and began to work her skills against the lock. The light she'd created had dimmed almost to nothing, and she could barely see what was in front of her. She scooted backward a little more to gain better leverage, using Hook's leg to steady herself. Emma was now leaning against him completely; her head was tilted back get a better view on the lock.

The lock wouldn't turn. She'd gotten her pin in the exact position, but the lock had jammed from disuse. Emma started to push and pull on the pin, forcing it in and out to help loosen the lock, her cheek pressing up against Killian as she leaned backwards, then forwards rhythmically. It had gotten unbearably hot, and she could feel the sweat starting to bead a little at the nape of her neck.

"Emma." Killian spoke a little too softly, her name escaping his lips almost like a plea. Emma, completely engrossed on the task at hand, ignored him again and continued. "_Emma._"

Then suddenly Emma knew why Killian had been calling her name. She stopped picking the lock and looked up at him, exasperated. She could barely see his face.

"Really?"

"Well love, it's not my fault. You're the one doing all the motions down there." Killian snorted in amusement. "This was entirely your doing, Swan."


End file.
